


Arguement

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gift, M/M, Roleswap AU, Villainous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Hat attempts to talk to Slys after an argument.





	Arguement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterGummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/gifts).



> this was written, last month, maybe 2 months ago. It was for the lovely GlitterGummy. The Roleswap au belongs to her~ I love these two so much.

The mansion was quiet. It had been that way for the passed week. Usually there was some noise echoing from some part of the house. But ever since a week ago it had been quiet. Dementia and 505 had fallen quiet and given Dr. Hat space. Hat had been locked in his lab, burying himself in his work. Slys was off on a business trip. Hat sat trembling in his seat, trying to focus. He missed Slys desperately. Any other time he’d fix this with just simply calling and talking to Slys. But the events that happened prior to the trip kept him from doing so.

 

The day before Slys left, Hat and him had gotten into an argument. Arguments were rare between them. And only really happened over a serious issue. Usually they’d take a day or two to cool off and then talk things over, this time however they hadn’t talked at all. Hat was scared to be the first to call and try and talk. This fight had been… different. It hadn’t been that serious of an issue. Thinking back on it, it was stupid.

 

Hat had snapped at Slys. He hadn’t mean too, but he’d been feeling guilty. He wasn’t sure why he felt guilty, he was a villain and he’d just been doing his job. But he’d been stressed from it, and suddenly he was angry with Slys and snapped. Slys had immediately defended himself of course, and snapped back. After a good 30 minutes of arguing Slys had snarled at him to get back to work and be done with it by the time he got back before storming off. That had been the last they interacted. When they gathered to see the soul robber off on his trip Slys ordered Dementia and 505 to behave and left with out sparing a glance at Hat.

 

Hat set his tool down and reached up gripping his floofy hair and he bit back a sob. Having his lover completely ignore him like that had hurt. But he knew it was his fault. He shouldn’t have yelled and blew up at Slys like he had. He whimpered and rested his head on his desk. It had been a whole week, and Slys was due to return with in an hour. One whole week with out talking, and possibly more if Slys came home only to lock himself in his office. He sighed and looked at the time. Maybe if he got to Slys before that happened he could get them to talk it out… He sat up straight and rubbed his eye before picking his tools up and working until it was time to greet the boss.

 

~~~  


Hat finished his work and shuffled from his lab. When he arrived at the foyer he noticed Dem and 505 were there waiting. He stood next to 505 and stared at the floor. They weren’t waiting long til the door door opened and Sir Slys entered. He shut the door forcefully and started to walk passed them with out a word. Hat spun on his heels and hurried after him.

 

“… S-Slys… c-can w-we talk?” he asked quietly.

 

“Did you get your work done?” Slys asked, ignoring his question.

 

“Y-yes, I did… Slys-”

 

“I’ll be in the lab later to see it.” the soul robber stated.

 

“Slys! _Please!”_ Hat pleaded voice strained. The other finally stopped and turned his head slightly.

 

“Doctor, if I wanted to talk, I’d have told you so. Now I’m very tired, and wish to relax. I will see you later.” he said coldly. Hat bit back a whimper looking at his boyfriend before looking down.

 

“...O-of course, sir...” he said. Sly huffed and continued walking. Hat sniffled and returned to the lab.

 

I t was an hour before Slys came in. The soul robber was silent as he wa l ked over. Hat shifted and stood from where he sat.

 

“… The distortion ray, lava gun.. and the neutralizer.” Hat murmured pointing to each. Slys picked each up examining them.

 

“They work?” he asked.

 

“y-yes, sir.. they do… t-tested them out before you arrived home….” Hat replied.

 

“Good. We’ll shoot the commercial tomorrow.” the soul robber set the weapons down and turned to leave. Hat lunged grabbing his hand.

 

“… Slys, please… w-we need to t-talk… please… I-I’m s-sorry f-for what I-I said.” the eldritch’s voice cracked as he spoke. Slys stopped, but didn’t turn around to look at him. “… I shouldn’t have snapped at you… I was stressed, and tired, and… and I just felt bad, and I took it out on you. I’m s-so sorry, just _please_ … I… I can’t take it anymore...” Hat sobbed.

 

Slys gritted his teeth before sighing and turning to face his scientist. Hat’s head was bowed as he clutched onto Slys’ hand. The villain frowned, feeling his heart ache. He stepped over to the other tugging him to him and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Alright… alright… we’ll talk… shhh, it’s alright, mon amour, shhh…” he hushed the eldritch softly and nuzzled him through his bag. Hat gripped onto his shirt, trembling and letting out choked sobs as he apologized over and over again. He hummed softly and tightened his arms, the anger he’d felt melting away as his own guilt took over. “...I’m sorry, for not calling you to talk before hand… i’m sorry for being cold to you earlier.” he murmured. 

 

Hat sniffled and nuzzled into the other’s chest.

 

“...I di-didn’t mean a-any of it...” he said. Slys sighed and reached up, running his fingers through the other’s hair.

 

“I know you didn’t, darling… Just as I didn’t mean what I said.” he soothed. Hat tightened his grip.

 

“...Slys?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can we c-cuddle?”

 

Slys rolled his eyes and scooped his scientist up,  heading out of the lab and to his private quarters. He set the doctor down and removed his shoes and jacket. He shut and locked the door before removing his bag and goggles, revealing his pale freckled face. His hollowed eyes were half closed, with heavy bags under them. His fluffy, ginger hair was a mess, and his usual scruff was almost a full goatee from the lack of shaving. The soul robber settled next to Hat wrapping his arms around him and pulling his close. The eldritch clung to him nuzzling into his chest. They laid in silence for a while holding one another. 

 

“Love you, Slys.” Hat murmured.

 

“Love you too, Sweetheart.” Slys replied leaning down to kiss the top of his mate’s head.

 

“… We’re ok now right?” Hat asked looking up at him.

 

“Yes, Hat. We’re ok.” Slys reassured him. Hat smiled and snuggled back into his chest. Slys smiled, and rubbed his side, tightening his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update Meetings, DwtD, SLD, and Not a Victim soon. I've just had a bit writers block, and haven't really been motivated to do much lately.


End file.
